


Kitchen Counter

by notexactlylegal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larrystylinson, really short but kinda cute :), very much boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: "My cute, little boyfriend."





	

It had been a long day. Many meetings and many new people to meet. Harry was tired and just wanted to come home. _Home_. Home to Louis.

When he got to their front door, he placed his bag on the ground and got out his keys from his left front pocket. He unlocked the door and grabbed the bag again and walked inside of their house. The first thing he heard was a loud crash. it sounded like something had fallen down and soon he heard a loud groan and Harry could easily tell it came Louis.

"Lou?" Harry shouted, full of worry.  
"I'm.. ouch.. I'm fine.. I think.." He heard Louis call back and he quickly walked into the kitchen and saw Louis sitting on the floor with a grumpy look on his face. There were bowls around him and one of the top kitchen cabinets were open. Harry knew exactly what had happened but decided to tease his boyfriend. Just a little bit. 

"What happened?" He asked with a teasing smile and Louis glared at him.  
"Based on the stupid smile on your face, you know exactly what happened!" he said grumpily and Harry laughed at him.  
"You were standing on the kitchen counter and fell down?"  
"It's not my fault the bowls are up in the fucking sky!" He said and waved his hands in front of him , trying to prove a point somehow.   
"They're not, you're just too short." Harry teased and if looks could kill, Harry would be having trouble breathing.

"I am not short. For your information I'm like, 5'9." Louis said and Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Stop laughing at me - I am!"  
"Sure you are, babe." Harry said sarcastic and patted Louis's head. Louis slapped away his hand and looked even more grumpy now.

"Aw, don't be mad. Come on, I'll help you up." Harry said and held out his hand for Louis to take but Louis just glared at him and ignored his hand and got up by himself.  
"As you can see, I don't need your help." He said, causing Harry to smile fondly at him.   
"Don't need any help at all?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Louis shook his head. "Then of course you can get all of these bowls back in there place, right?" Harry continued and the sassy look on Louis' face disappeared s he looked at the floor to see all the bowls all over the place. But since he's a stubborn little shit, he didn't give in and didn't want to admit than he, not only wanted Harry's help, but he also needed it. Really bad. Truth be told, he was a little bit scared to go up on the  
kitchen counter again. He was scared to fall down again, but he was never, ever in a million years, going to admit that to Harry. Never. 

"Of course I can. You think I'm what, four years old." Louis said and started to pick up some of the bowls.  
"Well, you sure act like one.." Harry said quietly, but loud enough for Louis to hear it. Louis glared at his boyfriend for the millionth time but kept picking up the bowls. When he held all the bowls in his hands, the big problem began.

_How the hell was he gonna get up on that counter without killing himself?_

He tried to climb up the counter while still holding the bowls and for a few seconds it went pretty good. Actually really good.. that until he slipped with his right foot and fell backwards. Louis was prepared the floor once again but but he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. The bowls, however, fell to the ground and Louis turned his head so he could look at Harry.   
"Jesus Christ, Lou, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Harry said and let go of Louis', once he was back and safe on the ground again.   
"And who's fault is that?" Louis asked and Harry raised his eyebrows.   
"You saying this is _my_ fault? I asked of you wanted help and you said no."

Louis knew that was true so he looked down at his feet and Harry sighed and shook his head, amused. He picked up all the bowls and he then easily placed them back in their place, without having to stand in the counter. He didn't even need to stand on a chair! Louis glared at him, one again. Harry turned around and chuckled when he saw Louis' face. _Like a human version of grumpy cat_ , he thought to himself but didn't say it out loud. Instead, he walked over to Louis and pulled him in to a hug. Louis pretended to still be mad but it was soon over because he loved Harry's hugs and he had missed him today. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and rested his head one his right shoulder.

"Hi." Harry whispered and he felt Louis smile against the exposed skin on his shoulder.  
"Hi." Louis answered and then Harry said something that ended up with him getting smacked in the head;

"My cute, little boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> really short but hey, it's cute so :)


End file.
